Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun
by girly tomboy
Summary: Even when that bastard of a Sadist isn't even conscious, he still manages to drag her down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit language and mentions of explicit content) **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

**A/N: My first multi-chapter fic. I apologize in advance if it's too OOC.**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

X

If _the_ Okita Sougo, one of Shinsengumi's best fighter, knew beforehand that he was soon to be surrounded by rat-faced Amanto, completely isolated from his comrades in an abandoned warehouse miles away from Headquarters, sporting a broken arm and a limp, seconds away from death, he still wouldn't have cared and wholeheartedly charged in head-first.

What he did regret, however, was not living another day to blow that bastard Hijikata to smithereens. Or poisoning his mayonnaise. Or "accidentally" missing during practice and "accidentally" slicing him through the neck. Anything that results in Hijikata's death by his hands, really. The simultaneous shuffling of feet snapped him out of his reverie. The group of rat-faced Amanto had slowly inched closer, preparing themselves to strike. Normally, Sougo would have no struggle decapitating such weaklings. However, it became a crap ton harder when said aforementioned weaklings kept appearing, replacing their fallen comrades and ganging up on a him when he only had a chipped _katana_ as his weapon..

_'They really are like rats. Tch, annoying pests. It's a shame these fuckers are the last things I'll see.' _Sougo lifted up his _katana_ with his only available arm and prepared himself to attack as well, planning to cut whatever was in his way until someone did him in or exhaustion finally took its toll on his body.

Before Sougo could even move an inch forward, he felt an agonizing pain in his working leg. Upon inspection, he had immediately noticed the several bullet wounds scattered through his leg. He managed a short, constrained grunt before toppling over. Instantaneously, dark spots invaded his vision and he tried to hold down his sensations of dizziness and nausea, his wounds bleeding profusely not helping in the slightest. His peripheral was slowly turning black and blurry and his agonizing pain had been reduced to a dull ache. He only had one thought before finally blanking out.

_'Damn. I wish I had my bazooka.' _

X

It had been by pure coincidence that the Yorozuya trio were in the vicinity at the time, pure coincidence that Kagura had gotten abandoned after gazing at some penis cups for her hair through the window of a store, and it had most definitely been pure coincidence she ended up in front of the warehouse of a specific Shinsengumi officer when trying to look for her surrogate family, Sadaharu eagerly trailing behind.

The Yorozuya had been called by a client for yet another taxing job, this one not even in Kabukichou, and would have initially refused if not for the client offering to pay for travel and lodging expenses and the high reward money that was promised. Seeing it as a chance to stock up on their dwindling supply of strawberry milk, sukonbu, and that damned mutt's dog food, Gintoki immediately accepted and told the remaining members to pack for an "adventure".

So there Kagura found herself, her hand propped up against the old warehouse door, about to knock. Gin-Chan had neglected to tell them the address, and had only briefly explained that their client's chosen rendezvous point was an old-looking, isolated building near the outskirts of the town they were in. What she didn't know was that aforementioned rendezvous point was actually on the other side of the town, opposite where her current location was. And seeing as what other old-looking, isolated building suited that description of not an abandoned warehouse? Clearly finding no mistakes in her logic, Kagura proceeded to rap on the doors obnoxiously.

No one answered. What she received instead was a sudden eruption of muffled hoots, whistles, and what suspiciously seemed like laughter on the other side. _'Are they having a party? If they're having a party...then they'll have food!' _A now energized Kagura started to stretch. After a while, she hopped back and broke out into a sprint toward the doors, launched herself up, and kicked with all her might. Sadaharu eagerly barked and followed his master.

Needless to say, Kagura was very disappointed at the scene she witnessed post breaking the doors. The commotion she had heard earlier halted and she took the time to observe what was before her. The warehouse was swarming with ugly rat-faced Amanto with shaggy, mangled fur and beady red eyes. Near the middle rear, an Amanto taller than the rest loomed over the scattered pack. His height didn't intimidate her, although the something, or rather, _someone, _he held up left her a little speechless.

Rat-Face held a person, presumably male, by the wrists and seemed to be displaying him high above like a trophy. It took her a while to realize who said male was. After a moment, realization dawned on her and she immediately blanched. What struck him as familiar to her wasn't the black Shinsengumi uniform he donned but the mop of sandy-brown hair atop his head. _'Oi, what the hell is the Sadist doing here?' _

Rat-Face cleared his throat and snapped Kagura out of her musings, only to find the entirety of the mobs now directed at her, both surrounding her and barricading the exit, their varying weapons at hand and their positions guarded and ready. Countless pairs of beady eyes stared at her intently, awaiting her next move.

"..."

"..."

"Oh, looks like we have the wrong place. Let's go, Sadaharu. It's not like a certain bastard of a Sadist is in any life-threatening situation or anything, right? Gin-Chan and Shinpachi are waiting for us." Kagura hastily turned around, but she wasn't quick enough to evade the tip of the barrel of a gun that touched the back of her head. She found it somewhat ironic how she was usually the one who pointed her weapon at an unsuspecting enemy's head, but now the roles were reversed.

"Don't move one step, little miss. We've gotten your beast surrounded too," a no-named Amanto threatened out. True to his word, when she glanced to her right, Sadaharu was baring his teeth, trying to intimidate the huge circle of Amanto crowded around him not already directed at herself.

"Tch, damn. Even when that manipulative bastard isn't awake, he still manages to drag me down with him," Kagura mumbled to herself and braced for the oncoming migraine from having to deal with these low-tier fighters. Rat-Face saw the look of irritation and resentment flash across her face and chuckled lowly.

"Judging from that expression on your face, I take it you're quite used to this, hm? You're not even going to try to rescue this poor man over here, little miss?" Rat-Face spoke, gaining the attention of every Amanto in the room. It was quite obvious he was the leader of whatever crack organization she had gotten forced into encountering.

"Everyone in here can all trip on their saggy balls and die for all I care. Better yet, blow yourselves up so I can spread your ashes. How dare you trap an innocent, young maiden here?!" At this, numerous provoked Amanto huffed out protests of indignation and were aiming to shoot right then and there if not for the bellowing laughter of Rat-Face, halting them midway. Kagura watched as he unceremoniously dropped the unconscious, bloody and battered body of Sougo and started to saunter to her location. When he reached her side, he leaned down closer to her spread his mouth wide open, giving her a peripheral view of his bared teeth.

"You've got a nasty attitude, y'know that? Humans are so damn cheeky nowadays." Rat-Face leaned even closer towards her and she resisted the urge to gag at his foul breath.

"You're the cheeky one, bastard. Who said I was human?" As she gritted this out, she realized the grave mistake in doing so. A silent moment passed and she mentally face palmed herself becoause of her own stupidity. Damn her and her blabbering mouth.

"...Not human? An Amanto?" Rat-Face scrutinized her features intensely before his face dawned in realization, exactly what Kagura dreaded. It did not help one bit that hundreds, possibly thousands of Amanto in the warehouse had trained themselves on both Sadaharu and her. No doubt there were even more hidden enemies and possible snipers aiming at them. Not even her Yato abilities would hold them off for long.

"Pale skin...lithe figure...that purple parasol...a Yato?! Damn, what a treasure. She's worth a hundred times more than that pathetic samurai." Several collective murmurs filled in the silence and all of a sudden, if even possible, the Amanto became even more guarded and slowly inched closer to Sadaharu and Kagura.

As if on cue, both dog and master threw caution to the wind and in the blink of an eye, had the inner circle of Amanto closest to them wiped out, unconscious and bloody. Seeing as their brains hadn't been blown out yet, she concluded that there indeed weren't any snipers. Now all she had to figure out was how to get past the barricaded entrance while keeping the both of them unharmed... at least to an extent.

And obviously, what better way to do that than to not heed any and all signs of warning and go all out? This option made the most sense to Kagura, so she stuck with it.

Simultaneously, Sadaharu and she twisted around and jumped high up in the air, landing in the corner of the inner wall of the warehouse, a couple of feet away from the unconscious body of the Sadist. That way, she had less of an obscured view of her enemies and reduced the risk of being shot from behind.

The poor cluster of rat-faced Amanto could only distinguish remnants of a smirk and a pair of hauntingly luminescent cerulean orbs before a combination of purple and white filled their vision and all went dark.

Unfortunately, through the blood rushing to her ears and the intense beating of her heart, Kagura heard the word _'tranquilizer' _ yelled out and almost immediately felt a numbing sensation in her right and left legs, forcing her to topple over and use her arms as the only means of support.

The yelp near her alerted her attention to Sadaharu near her. He was also in a similar position as her, body sprawled on the ground and panting heavily. From what she had a glimpse of, dozens of darts protruded from his back.

"You rotten bastards! What the hell did you shoot Sadaharu with?!" Rat-Face appeared in front of her again and smirked condescendingly. Or at least tried to. What came out looked like his whiskers were having a spasm. Seeing her disgusted face, his deformed smirk morphed into one of annoyance and he spit on her face.

"Yato really are tough. We even had to use the special poisons we manufactured. Those were meant to be traded and imported to another galaxy, and you just interrupted our business, little miss."

"...Poisons?" Kagura's vision started to blur and darken. An intense, intangible heat started to spread throughout her body. She felt the oncoming signs of a splitting migraine and only had time to glimpse in front of her, watching Rat-Face shake a clear glass tube and uttering something along the lines of _'antidote'._

Kagura had one thought, akin to Sougo, as she tried to grasp what little conscience she had left before inexorably blackening out.

_'Just. Fucking. Great.'_

The cluster of Amanto instantaneously cheered and snickered obnoxiously when the Yato's eyelids fluttered shut and her body slumped to the ground.

"Keep the Yato and the human. Once we reach Galaxy X-63, we'll trade 'em in. Exotic Yato females are in quite high demand these days, and the human will fetch us a pretty penny. Lock the beast somewhere else."

Rat-Face chuckled lowly to himself and walked past Kagura and Sougo's bodies, kicking both of them in the ribs in the process. He then took out a communicating device to signal their mother ship.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Gintoki was slurping up his third strawberry parfait and Glasses was busy cleaning his Shinpachi.

...

Those useful bastards.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon, so I hope you look forward to that. Leave a review if you want, constructive criticism is always welcome. I also apologize if anything offends anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

Chapter 2

X

The first thing Sougo awoke to was the distinct _drip-drop _of water near him. He felt the darkness and cold seep in before he had the chance to register where he was. He strained his eyes open, but to no avail; the lingering weight of exhaustion prevented him from doing so. Even the slightest movement was akin to wading through thick, murky water. So instead, he tried to conjure up images and memories of what had happened to him. After a moment, realization finally dawned on him and he remembered.

_'I'm not dead...?' _What struck to him as bizarre was not how he ended up in this position, but how he wasn't six feet under yet. _'Or maybe, I'm deluding myself and I'm actually burning in the deepest pits of Hell right now. Yeah, that sounds about right.'_

Fortunately for Sougo, a groan to his right snapped him out of his musings. He forced his eyelids open and finally, they relented.

After the fuzziness disappeared, he took in his surroundings. It didn't shock him that upon opening his eyes, he was met with cell bars in front of him. A musky, putrid odor penetrated his nostrils. _'Damn those rat-faced bastards. How many people have rotted in their own feces in here?'_

"Oi, S-Sadist. When... the hell are you going to stop gaping at everything like a damn cherry boy?"

...

Sougo immediately recognized and blanched at the familiar voice. The disdain in her voice, that nickname, her need to always say something scathing or sarcastic; that bitch China was there with him. Glancing to his right, where the groan initially came from, he saw what he dreaded the most, even more than when he found out he was chained to that bastard mayo-addict for hours on end.

There, in all her Yato glory, was China, literally only five feet away from him. Her head was downcast so he couldn't discern her features. Before Sougo could question her as to their whereabouts or why the hell she was even there in the first place, he noticed the chains attached to the cell wall that clasped her wrists, separating her arms and suspending them upwards. Her legs were tucked underneath her, but he spotted another set of chains binding her legs. Similarly, when he looked up, he did indeed discover that he was also attached to chains and thus limited his movements.

The image of China bound and unable to move, tired and panting, would have most definitely paved way for a really demented, S&M sex fantasy if not for Sougo being in the same position and the both of them being, y'know, imprisoned by rat aliens and such.

Sougo was about to retort to Kagura's previous remark when said Yato girl suddenly coughed violently, spluttering blood from her mouth. Her shoulders shook vehemently and the chains suspending her arms rattled together. Taking a closer look, he realized that the earlier _drip-drop _of liquid he distinctly heard was not water, but her blood dripping onto the floor. Specifically, from the still flowing wound on her forehead and arms.

"Oh? I didn't know they beat your ass that badly, China. Damn, those lucky bastards got to you before I could."

Kagura didn't reply nor react. Not even a tilt of her head to acknowledge his scathing remark. Her head and eyes were still downcast, her expression unreadable. She coughed once more, blood and what seemed like bile this time splattering the ground. Her shoulders seemed to convulse for another second before all too suddenly, she went to deathly still.

Sougo observed her a bit and waited for something, _anything_. A tiny flicker of panic settled in and he thought, what if, maybe, _maybe- _

After an agonizing moment, he heard rather than saw her sharp intake of breath, followed by her shoulders jolting and quick, consecutive pants, as if she had forced her way back from the dead. Actually, judging from her still frame a moment ago, he wasn't too far off. Although Sougo was relieved, though he would never admit it aloud, he still chided himself for ever worrying about such an unrefined, brazen beast in girl clothing in the first place.

Her ragged voice when she spoke made him glance at her again.

"I remember. After...they shot Sadaharu...hah...and me, they separated us...woke up...in different room...said something about...hah...a poison...not meant to kill...paralyze...merchant ship... sell us... another galaxy..they started to...beat me...dragged me here...saw you," Kagura managed to rasp out. Her explanation, though somewhat choppy, cleared up his initial of why she was there in the cell with him. Sougo didn't question why she was even involved with the organization he was tasked with espionage and usurping. He knew long ago that whenever trouble appeared before the Shinsengumi, chances were that it was also dragging the trio of Yorozuya idiots by the leg with it.

The problem now lied in how he was going to escape from, most likely, their mother ship, and how he could return to Earth if they were already in space. And from the likes of it, he was to have company in the form of an unkempt, Yato beast who could barely restrain her strength and her equally untamed liony-dog thing. In actuality, he would have ditched both master and pet if not for the horrendous plethora of complaints and incredulous screaming from both _Danna _and the Glasses Stand he was sure to receive. Ridding that thought for now, he started busying himself in looking for possible escape routes.

The monotonous pattern of consecutive footsteps approaching from outside the cell both interrupted Sougo's scrutinizing and alerted Kagura, forcing the duo to glance toward the cell entrance in front of them when the footfalls suddenly stopped nearby. They heard the slight jangling of keys being inserted and twisted. Not long after, the creak of the door being pushed open immediately set them on guard and they watched with bated breath as an Amanto trod in with a single tray of gray mush and what looked suspiciously like black tufts of fur.

Both Sougo and Kagura resisted the temptation to vomit right then and there, and watched in disgust as the Amanto unceremoniously dropped the tray in between the two.

"Leader's been quite interested in you two, ya lucky bastards. Especially you, Yato girl. He rarely becomes interested in another person. Hell, if no one buys you, I bet he would buy you himself as a new plaything. He even asked me to deliver the finest cuisine this ship can offer to you two, and he _never _feeds his prisoners!"

Much to Sougo's amusement and the Amanto's revulsion, Kagura's cheeks puffed up before a weird sound came from her throat and she hurled all over the cell floor.

Right. On. His. Shoes.

The amusing part to Sougo was the fact that No-named Rat-Face over there was still near the entrance, meaning that she must have had seriously accurate aim to have directed it that far. He made a mental note to ask her to teach him that trick later. He was looking forward to seeing that Hijikata bastard's reaction to getting a vomit projectile to the eye.

The Amanto squeaked indignantly and stomped angrily to the duo, or attempted to, all the while trying not to slip on aforementioned vomit. When he came closer, he leaned down and tightly gripped Kagura's face in his hand before leaning down to her eye level. He was fuming. He then promptly spit on her cheek and slapped the other one harshly, much to her, and Sougo's irritation.

"Listen here, you pompous bitch. The only reason you're not dead yet is because of Leader. Though the place we're sending you to is probably going to make you wish you were dead." At this, he let out a snarl followed by a deformed smirk. The Amanto was about to stand up and leave when it suddenly looked like an idea popped into his already microscopic brain.

He released Kagura's face and reached forward, grabbing both breasts with his hands before squeezing. Hard. She felt his sharp, repulsive rat claws sink into her shirt, threatening to dig through and draw blood. She gritted her teeth, her shocked expression immediately morphing into one of excruciating pain and contempt.

"Fucking bastard! Let go, dammit!" No-named Rat Face tightened his menacing grip, only lessening it when he heard a snicker to his right.

"I didn't know Amanto were such degrading perverts. And honestly, what's so attractive about that China beast over there? Even my sword has more sex appeal than her. You're better off throwing her into the streets than trying to sell her," Sougo taunted, an equally daunting smirk plastered on his face. The Amanto glared at him for a bit before finally releasing his grasp on Kagura, Sougo noticing her light, relieved sigh. He then promptly turned around without another word and slammed the cell door shut after exiting.

"By the way, Leader's a stupid nickname!" Sougo yelled to his receding footsteps. After confirming that No-named Rat Face wasn't there anymore, he glimpsed toward Kagura's direction, his apathetic mask belying the small tint of concern he felt for her.

She caught him by surprise when she looked up and gazed directly at his own widening eyes, a determined smirk donning her naturally pale complexion.

"I'm only going to thank you once, so you better strain your ears and listen, Sadist. Gin-Chan told me to always pay back everything in double, so I'm going to do you a favor and get us outta here, got that?" Kagura's strikingly fierce cerulean orbs left Sougo shocked and he had to quickly glanced away for fear of unwillingly staring at them for too long. His face was obscured and indiscernible when he replied.

"I'll take you up on that offer. But knowing you, China, you'll probably end up in waist-deep shit while I'm not looking and the Great Sougo-Sama will have to rescue you. Again. Don't think I don't remember that damn Yagyu incident."

"Hah?! Says the one who had to be carried all because of a little sprained ankle!"

"The one which you kicked! And sprained ankle?! You practically broke my shin!"

"And you broke my arm, bastard! I knew you had it out for me ever since that Sakura viewing party!"

They went bickering late into the wee hours of whatever time it was. Finally, exhaustion and starvation (they refused to eat that sloppy mush) tired them out and they called a truce, opting to reserve their energy. Their eyelids started drooping and they eventually lost to slumber, lulled to sleep by each other's dainty breathing.

X

Sougo was awakened by the light, tickling sensation of his hair against his face. His soft interruption to his sleep was ruined when a large growl resounded from his stomach, reminding him that humans indeed needed sustenance to survive.

He tried to shake off his grogginess and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head straight, previously lolled to the side to his deep slumber. Looking ahead of him, he discovered that the tray of gray mush was still placed there, reeking more than ever. Other than that, nothing else seemed to be out of place. With that resigned thought, he decided to lean back and just deal with the problem of their imprisonment at another time, when his arm and leg muscles weren't contracting in pain and he still wasn't tired from just waking up. For now, it was best to enjoy the tranquil, solitary moment, albeit temporary.

…

…

…

Wait. Tranquil? Solitary? Since when has he ever used those words, especially when a certain brazen, dauntless Yato girl was involved?

When Sougo glimpsed to his right, his fears were confirmed and if not for the chains and shackles binding him, he would have broken something.

Because there, in the spot where Kagura was supposed to be, now only contained four empty shackles with the cuffs unlocked and opened.

...

"I'll murder that bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura **

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

Chapter 3

X

Okita Sougo was beyond pissed. He was absolutely enraged. Not only did that bitch China ditch him in a den full of overgrown, unhygienic alien rats possibly light years away from Earth, but she also had the audacity to deceive him with that irritatingly transfixing smileof her's!

There was going to be _hell _to pay.

He inwardly chuckled to himself, no doubt plotting the demise of a certain vermillion-haired Yato. She should know by now that the last thing she wanted to do was piss off _the_ Prince of Sadists! His mind automatically conjured up images of various cruel and unusual methods of torture, whips and candles included. Damn, he couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole. He was going to show that damn China no mercy! When he got out of there, he was going to hunt her down, drag her by the neck, leash her like the damn dog she was, make her beg and plead and cry and, and, _and-_

The echo of heavy footsteps ricocheting against the metal walls halted his cursing and swearing mid-sentence. _'Just great, a guard to come and hassle me about China. If I knew where she was, I would have found her and beaten her ass up already.' _Sougo, however, also heard a peculiar sound following the footsteps, akin to someone shuffling their feet against the floor. An erratic rhythm of a liquid dripping also accompanied the dragging noise.

When the footsteps halted, he heard the familiar jingling of a set of keys before the cell door was haphazardly slammed open. The sight Sougo was forced to witness had him boiling, to the point where he was struggling to keep his anger in check.

Rat-Face stood in the doorway, smirking and basking in his own egoistic self. In all honesty, Sougo couldn't have cared less even if he were to show up naked with a thong over his head. What made him burn in fury was the familiar vermillion-haired Yato he had in his grasp, being dragged along by her hair, bloodied, broken, and bruised. Kagura's dominant arm was broken and bent out of shape while her legs and remaining arm were limp and dragging on the floor. She seemed to be gasping for breath and was panting heavily. Fresh cuts and gashes marred her pale, smooth complexion, the crimson red of her blood stained almost every visible part of her body, dripping and pooling around her feet.

Sougo chose not to reply in caution of something snapping inside him, instead opting to avoid his gaze and clenched his bound fists as tightly as humanly possible. Rat-Face didn't miss his poorly-hidden attempt of restraint, however, and only seemed to smirk even wider.

"Just for your information, someone of her intellectual calibre isn't intelligent enough to have broken out, especially if she went unnoticed."

At his statement, Sougo immediately directed his attention to him, eyes widening in disbelief. He had initially thought that China had somehow managed to escape without him, only to have been caught like the idiot she was. He hadn't actually realized that she could have been taken by the damn rat-faced Amanto. He felt a tiny pang of guilt well up for ever doubting her. Well, given her tendencies to do such a thing, he had ample reason to suspect her.

A loud thump and Kagura's pained cry snapped him out of his musings, only to find that Rat-Face had unceremoniously dumped her bloody and marred body onto the floor, and was busy stomping on her already broken arm, his feral grin widening tenfold.

Sougo swore he saw red.

"Oi, bastard. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" At this, Rat-Face momentarily paused, grin still frozen in place, and stared at him with his pair of iris-less, beady red eyes. Sougo was years too experienced to be unnerved by such an expression. Seeing that it was not intimidating him in the slightest, Rat-Face chuckled maniacally and smirked condescendingly.

"Yer a tough little Earthling, aren't you? And what the hell do you mean? You're _my _prisoners now, so I can do whatever the hell I want with you. But damn, does that paralyzing poison work; it's only been a day and she barely has the strength to lift her head." Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and proceeded to walk out of the cell. "And you better thank the little miss over here. If she hadn't brought up that freaky Yato regeneration ability of her's, it would have been you I'd be dragging back. Hah! Now we can scar her pretty, snow white skin all we want without ever havin' to worry about profit loss." Rat-Face directed another grin his way before sauntering out and brutally slamming the cell door, moseying down the hallway, not even bothering to lock Kagura up.

_'...Could have been me? Then that means-'_

"I'm sorry..." Kagura had uttered, earning the well-placed surprise of the Shinsengumi captain before her

_ 'Wait, what?'_

"I know... how much... hah... you hate... being in someone's debt." Her face was obscured by her vermillion locks, but Sougo was aware that she was avoiding his gaze as he observed her. After a snippet of a moment, he sighed and slightly glared at her, though he knew perfectly well there wasn't a trace of malice in it.

"If you knew I hated it so much, then why do you have to apologize? Seriously, how pathetic of you, China. We're rivals, aren't we? The China yesterday would have cackled in my face, bloody and bruised and all, and commanded me to buy her a thousand packs of _sukonbu_ in return in that damn annoying voice that oozed superiority complex. The hell is wrong with you; did inhaling that junk shrink your brain too?"

"Don't take _sukonbu_ lightly, you pig-faced Sadist. And what the hell is wrong with _you_?!Spewing crap about the China of yesterday and China of today; who are you, William Shakespeare? Has the rod shoved up your dirty ass been pushed in so deep it's damaging your brain?"

"Please, I'm not a masochist. I didn't know you were interested in such S&M play, China. How about I try that out on you?"

Kagura was about to rebut in disgust, if not for suddenly erupting in a violent coughing bout, blood spilling from her lips and intermingling with the blood spilling from her wounds. Sougo's glare immediately morphed into one of hidden concern, watching her intently, but refraining from saying anything.

Because let's admit it, the Prince of Sadists asking if someone was alright was akin to that Hijikata bastard hating mayonnaise. The day that happens is the day the world ends. Never mind that one China beast, the rest of the world was at stake here.

After a painful moment, Kagura seemed to have regained her breath and was sprawled on the floor, panting heavily.

"Hah... damn that hairy alien fart, even my Yato immune system can't fight off the poison they shot me with. I can't even move my legs," she complained, an exasperated expression donning her face.

"Tch. If I was in your position, I would have committed _seppuku _long before those bastards could treat me like some damn pet." At his comment, her eyes widened and she directed her gaze at him.

"No!" Kagura yelled, voice unnecessarily loud, surprising Sougo as well. "Don't say that again. I told you I was going to get us out of here, so I'm going to do it! I have a debt to repay to you," she huffed out angrily.

They had a silent staring contest, his slightly widened orbs meeting her defiant ones. After a while, they relented, and he replied, his poker face back.

"Fine, whatever you say, China. Geez, no need to make such a big deal."

They took this as a signal to end the conversation and surreptitiously tried to looked away, avoiding each other's gaze. The silence was neither comforting nor tense; just in a state of limbo, much like both Sougo's and Kagura's wandering thoughts.

So distracted they were that their usually abnormally acute hearing didn't sense the presence of yet another rat-faced Amanto approach their cell until the distinct jingling of a set of keys was heard. When the door creaked open, the Amanto cautiously stepped in, holding a bowl of water and some more gray mush, reeking only slightly less than the one given at first.

Unlike the other two Amanto, he didn't say a word. Although, it was quite obvious the underlying disgust was there, shown through the smallest of actions; be it his unconscious desire to loom over them, or the way he practically slammed the two bowls onto the ground and spilling some of the contents in the process. After doing what he was assigned to do, the guard hastily spun on his heel and left, making sure to slam the door shut.

"How the hell do they expect us to eat that crap? Actually, you're already an animal, so it doesn't matter to you, does it, China?" Sougo questioned rhetorically, revulsion and disbelief etched onto his face, trying to will the slop to disappear by glaring at it.

When Kagura didn't reply, Sougo glanced at her, only to be met with her sleeping face. She was snoring quietly and he could see her long eyelashes and the peaceful expression she donned. He couldn't help but compare it with the look of wariness and desperation she showed earlier, and compare even that with the brazen, defiant smirk she usually had on that overflowed with confidence and pride.

Soon, exhaustion sneaked back up on Sougo and he felt himself drift off. Staring at Kagura one last time, he finally released the reins of his consciousness and allowed himself a small moment of vulnerability of being swept into a dreamless slumber.

When he woke up, Kagura was no where to be found, a trail of dried blood leading to the cell door the only thing that indicated what had happened.

X

This went on for a whole week, and they had still yet to arrive to their destination. Hell, it was a miracle in itself that neither Sougo nor Kagura had died from exhaustion or starvation. The only sources of nourishment were that measly bowl of water and the gray slop. However, with Kagura's relentless insistence, they had temporarily discarded their pride and forced the gruel down their throats, trying with all their might not to throw it right back up, the image of sweet revenge their only salvation.

It didn't help that the poison the Amanto had injected Kagura was gradually spreading. Sooner than anticipated, the only movements she could handle were the slight twitching of her fingers. Watching her energy and strength being sapped away didn't bode well with Sougo, and only further increased his anxiety and worry. Every time he unwillingly drifted off with her in his line of sight, only to awaken in an empty cell frustrated him to no end. And every damn time, that fucking Rat-Face would drag her in, bloodied and desperately trying to regain her breath, only to dump her body onto the cold, unyielding ground.

Sougo especially didn't, _couldn't _miss the way her beaming, cerulean orbs started to dull over the span of the week, wariness and exhaustion gradually displacing her normally tenacious and bubbly features. The painful, constrained grimace she directed at him was the only remnant of that determined smirk she so carelessly threw his way in what seemed like ages ago. As much as Sougo tried to convince himself otherwise, the lingering feeling of guilt and rage spread even more, perforating through every pore of his body. Guilt and rage at himself, at those rat-faced fur balls, at her...

A familiar pair of footsteps halted him in his lamenting. He was all too aware what would happen next; what he would see. After the cell door creaked open once more, Rat-Face and Kagura's figures appeared, one literally dragging the other on the floor, carelessly tossing her on the hard ground once more.

This time, however, something seemed off and Sougo immediately took notice. Kagura's face was obscured and she wasn't panting heavily, if at all. A sudden burst of panic welled inside him. '_What if-'_

"She's not dead. The little miss here couldn't handle it this time and passed out halfway through. Hah! How pathetic, not even her insane Yato abilities can help her anymore," Rat-Face mocked, smirking directly at Sougo's face, not missing the way his scarlet orbs flashed dangerously. Not missing a beat, he laughed and crouched down to aforementioned Yato's still body.

"How dare this brat, blacking out before the most interesting part even starts. I intend to make her pay in full for that." He suddenly lifted her by the collar up to eye level before licking his tongue across the length of her exposed nape, all the while staring smugly at his prisoner victoriously, his beady pair of eyes alight with amusement and mischief. He then proceeded to yank on her collar harshly, tearing her shirt at the seams and letting her body drop once more.

Sougo had long since reached his boiling point, a pitch black rage enveloping his entire essence. He clenched his fists as tightly as he could, to the point where his nails drew blood, and he was visibly shaking in fury as he could do nothing but observe. Something snapped inside of him when the fucker reached down for the waistband of her pants.

"Stop." He all but snarled. Rat-Face actually heeded and immediately halted mid-process, directing his attention toward the young male Shinsengumi officer. However, that maniac grin was still etched on his face. After a moment passed, he righted himself and started to saunter over to where Sougo was shackled, looming over the young man. If possible, his smile grew even larger and showcased more of his yellow fangs.

"Gladly."

Sougo didn't expect the uppercut he received to the jaw, the hit hard enough that he felt his molar loosen in the back of his mouth. His entire body weight shifted to the side because of the impact, the shackles and chains rattling at the unsuspected force. He barely had enough time to regain his breath, for he felt Rat-Face deliver another blow to his abdomen, making him cough blood.

Rat-Face started punching Sougo repeatedly and mercilessly. Bruises quickly marred the captain's features and his own blood splattered on his uniform, a deep crimson staining the wrinkled, grimy undershirt. The sound of fists hitting flesh reverberated throughout the walls, intermingled with the occasional manic chuckle.

Sougo could do nothing but tough it out. Soon enough, however, black spots started to pepper his sight and the edges of his vision started to blur and fade. _'Dammit, why now?! And to this fucking bastard, of all people.' _

Sensing that he was about to lose consciousness, Rat-Face let out a full-blown laugh, chest heaving, and momentarily stopping for a second. Upon regaining his breath, he extended his dominant arm all the way back, preparing to deal his last blow. Sougo merely stared, deadpan; showing nothing of his inner turmoil, and braced himself for the impact.

It never came.

Rat-Face suddenly paused mid-thrust, his beady orbs widened in shock and mouth frozen into an 'O' form.

A _katana _was protruding from the center of his chest, blood dripping from the blade.

"Who the hell-!" He couldn't even complete his sentence as the blade was twisted upside down and forcefully thrust upward, slashing straight through his head. The splattering of blood and fluids resounded throughout the cell.

The last thing Sougo saw and heard as his vision darkened to pitch black was a wavy tuft of silver hair and the familiar drawl of a person truly lazy to the core.

"Oh? Fancy meeting you here, Souichiro-kun."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this took too long or seemed quite rushed this time. My schedule has gotten busier and my procrastination only grows. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this, constructive criticism is always welcome! I also really want to apologize if it was waaay too OOC, as Sougo would never act like that :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: It may seem full of plot holes at first, but don't worry, they'll be explained.**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

Chapter 4

X

A tickling sensation near her face and an enveloping warmth spreading from what felt like Kagura's back slowly awakened her. Even with her dulled senses, she could practically hear her muscles screaming in agony, the pain inflicted on her fully taking its toll on her already weakened body. She tried to regain her memory and collect her thoughts and after doing so, finally willed herself to open her eyes.

The moment she opened them, the effect was instantaneous. The pitch black void engulfing her surroundings suddenly faded, paving way for splashes of light and color to burst out from seemingly no where, intermingling to create an entanglement of iridescent hues and shades. Kagura blinked the blurriness out and once her cerulean orbs focused, they could only widen in bafflement at the sight she was processing.

It was utter chaos.

And she loved it.

Her eyes immediately pinpointed on an all too familiar whirlwind of silver and blue, skillfully slashing his way through a mob of Amanto with his _bokuto_, eyes blazing and alight with the utmost concentration and fierce determination. Likewise, she also just as easily spotted Shinpachi, dancing his way through the crowd and slashing down any foe within length of his sword.

The discombobulated mass of Amanto could only watch in horror as they were disposed of one by one by the two monsters; their movements too quick to register in time. And yet, Kagura observed in fascination, a hint of pride welling up in her chest as the remaining two Yorozuya members swiftly slashed down their opponents with practiced grace and efficiency. She didn't even bother to question their sudden appearance, for she should have known that her surrogate family would somehow manage to always drag their asses over to her just in the nick of time.

A whine coming from beneath Kagura interrupted her train of thought. When she looked down towards her feet, which she now realized weren't touching the ground, white fur bombarded her vision and her face immediately lit up in surprise before spreading into a large grin, teeth and all.

"Sadaharu! What are you doing here?! Ohh, good boy, good boy!" She suspected Gin and Shinpachi had something to do with her enormous fur ball of a pet being there, underneath her and was even more grateful to those two.

Although, she was quite curious as to how they managed to find her location, in space of all places, and somehow implemented their rescue attempt this far along without any mishaps, nor did Gin-chan's testicles magically combust. Yet. Which, in itself, was already quite a miracle. So focused she was on Gintoki and Shinpachi that she failed to sense said aforementioned source of warmth suddenly shift behind her until it, or rather, _he_, made his presence known.

"The hell are you gazing at with your disgustingly sparkling eyes and your tongue lolling out, China?" Like always, Kagura immediately blanched at the familiar, deadpan voice and her face scrunched up into contempt. She dared to crane her neck back, despite the stiffness she felt, and was met with the migraine-inducing person looming directly behind her, his chest against her back and one arm draped lazily over her right shoulder. It took her a moment to register how intimate they were, and when she did, she tried not to hurl right then and there.

"Gyahh! What the hell?! Why are you so close; it's fucking creepy as hell! And why is your arm over my shoulder?! This is sexual harassment! Health me! Health me!" She thrashed about wildly, trying to remove himself from her frame, only for her aching muscles to enthusiastically scream in agony once more, halting her mid-process. Realizing that the method wasn't effective and contrarily, only further proved to increase her pain, she opted to sit as deathly still as possible, for fear of his sadistic ways spreading to her. As if his sadistic personality wasn't bad enough, he now seemed to have developed telekinesis.

"Sadism isn't the same thing as cooties, you simple-minded China beast. And what makes you think I'd want to rape a flat-chested gorilla like you? In case you're stupid enough to not notice, which I am positive you are, I'm not doing this of my own free will. You're lucky that Glasses Stand found your beast and injected the both of you with that poison antidote and we got out."

"...Shinpachi did?! How did he know in the first place?! How did _you_ know? Wait, who cares! I'm cured! You're my savior, Shinpachi!" Her eyes shined in barely restrained surprise and mirth, akin to a child on Christmas morning unwrapping his present. Sougo was quite baffled at how her attitude had switched in an instant the moment he mentioned the Yorozuya member and secretly mused to himself how she seldom did that when he was near her. Usually, the bulk of her expressions when concerning him would be annoyed, enraged, or ridiculing.

"_Danna _found us right before I passed out and when I came to, we were already on this white beast of yours and that Glasses Stand had told me the gist of it before they rushed into battle," he explained anyways. "And no, they specifically said that you couldn't join them," he hastily added. Knowing China, if not for the fact that the poison was still in her system, she would have all too willingly jumped in, all gung-ho, and started shooting the first thing she saw. In fact, seeing her eager face turn solemn just then confirmed that he was dead-on. _'Heh. Of course she would.'_

A chorusing echo of shrill yelps and screams brought their attention back to the fight happening before them.

Both Gin and Shinpachi simultaneously swung in a wide arc, their movements akin to a flowing current; nimble and powerful yet astonishingly graceful and besotting. The Amanto horde was dwindling at an astonishingly alarming rate, their comrades landing onto the ground with a resounding thud and crack, bruises blooming on their bodies and blood splattering every where. It was a living nightmare for those who dared to lay even a damn finger on their comrades. A flash of silver and their reflection on a pair of glasses were the last thing the rat faces saw before they lost consciousness.

After the last one was sliced down and the fairly one-sided battle was over, Gin and Shinpachi finally allowed themselves to breathe, taking a moment to recollect themselves before spotting Kagura and walking towards her. Her smile couldn't have been any wider.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! You came!" She couldn't stop bouncing in place, all too energetic to finally reunite with the remaining Yorozuya members. Sougo, on the other hand, was forced to endure it in annoyance as she tried to lean forward to hug the two, only for her to groan in pain when she tried and Glasses reprimanded her. Gin, on the other hand, just stared at her with his less than alluring dead fish-eyes and started to pick his nose and proceeding to wipe it on her head, as if he didn't just completely obliterate an entire ship full of rat-faced aliens. Throughout it all, Kagura still didn't stop teetering back and forth and bouncing up and down.

"_Danna, _if you don't tell China here to stop, I'll really develop some sick, demented fantasies of us together. My crotch is literally touching her ass and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for a pair of _bokuto _came crashing down on his head, none too gently. Interestingly enough, the bruise that grew atop his head hurt more than anything the Amanto could have inflicted on him.

"Oi, Souichiro-kun, repeat that one more time, would you? Gin-chan here is old, you see, so he didn't hear that right. What was that about my daughter and her _ass_, hm?" Gintoki threatenly asked, veins popping out of his head. Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to piss off someone once renowned as the White Yaksha all because his surrogate daughter was being jittery, Sougo wisely chose not to finish his sentence.

"It's Sougo, _Danna._" He stared blankly at him, deciding to pretend that he never uttered those words in the first place. Gintoki half-heartedly glared at him before he donned his neutral expression again. Shinpachi took this as a chance to explain what was happening to the two somewhat oblivious people there.

"The Yorozuya's client was in the same town as the Amanto who took the two of you. When we couldn't find you, Kagura-chan, we just went ahead to their place to get the job. Turns out, our client owned a merchant business and the Amanto you encountered were their competitors. Gin-san and I only knew of your whereabouts because our client had hired a fellow worker to infiltrate the Amanto when rumors circulated that this group had recently started involving themselves in the black market, and had also requested of us after hearing from one of our previous clients, who happened to be visiting. The spy had reported that the leader had captured some strange-looking people, and one of them was a vermillion-haired Yato. Lucky for us, due to the connections, we found you guys within a couple of days via shortcut. Although, it was pure coincidence you were also captured, Okita-san," he finally concluded, boring Kagura half to death.

He saw her bored expression, almost on the brink of falling asleep, and veins popped on his forehead. He then abruptly rapped her forehead, earning an adorably childish squeal and a protest of indignation.

"Oi, what the heck?! Shinpachi, you Glasses bastard, how dare you hit an innocent, young maiden?!"

"Kagura-chan, it's disrespectful to not pay attention to when I'm telling you this. You're lucky Gin-san and I were there, otherwise something worse might have happened. We should be grateful that the spy had given our client the poison sample and he had developed an antidote for that when we arrived," Shinpachi sighed out exasperatedly, sweat dropping when he saw Kagura trying to feign utmost attention, to the point where she looked more constipated than focused. He let out a tiny chuckle before patting her head affectionately, not unlike an older sibling.

However, when he glanced at Kagura's pouting features again, A familiar deadpan face appeared in his peripheral and he sweated as Sougo stared at him intently, his indifferent features laced with a hint of irritation, though barely noticeable. _'You'd have thought I was taking her away from him,' _he mused silently to himself, already having taken a step back when Sougo's face popped up from seemingly thin air.

They were interrupted when Gin cleared his throat from beside them, his dead fish-eyes gazing at them lazily and the ever-present finger digging in his nose while he turned away from them, leisurely strolling toward a conveniently placed hallway across from them., leading to an unknown place. In the midst of all the fighting and the lingering grogginess, both Kagura and Sougo had failed to notice the entryway there. When they felt Sadaharu lift them up, they looked down and saw that he was starting to follow Gin, treading slowly and steadily. Seeing Kagura's face flash with worry from realizing that her precious dog had also been initially shot, Shinpachi quickly reassured her.

"When we found him, the poison seemed to be somewhat wearing off, so he's stable enough to carry you two. It might have been because animals deal with the types of chemicals found in the poison differently," he informed, seeing her face immediately conform into one of relief.

"Listen here, you ungrateful brats. We're going to the control room, where Spy-kun is. From there, he's going to lead us to Client-kun's ship." Gin suddenly paused, seemingly in thought, as his dead fish-eyes turned somewhat less dead. "Oh, and we should hurry. They were given orders to detonate this ship after two hours, thus destroying any illegal cargo," he added as an afterthought.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gin-san. How much time do we have left?"

"Since Spy-kun had planted the bomb the moment we came, let's see... approximately half an hour? Hell, the majority of the time we spent here was searching for you migraine-inducing kids and this big ass poop machine over here."

"...But our client said that it was going to take twenty minutes to board us onto his ship because '_certain precautions had to be met_'," Shinpachi quoted Client-kun. "So that means we have ten minutes to get to the control room, on the _other side_ of the ship, rendezvous with Spy-kun, and find the exit heaven knows where, all with two useless people and a giant dog who can barely walk properly..."

"...That is right."

In an instant, both Shinpachi and Gin were behind Sadaharu, pushing feverishly on his butt, forcing him forward. Plumes of dust literally rose through the force of the two Yorozuya members running their damn hardest and fastest to get to the control room, all the while pushing a 300 kilogram mutt.

"Oi! You stupid Glasses Stand! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Was that long ass explanation really necessary? Was it really?! Or did you just want to feel useful for once?!"

"Haah?! Says the guy who was more worried about the boogers in his nose than actually paying attention to the directions! And who the hell did you just call a useless Glasses Stand?!"

They ran, all the while panting like they were about to collapse dead and directing profanities at each other, a certain silver-haired samurai even threatening to lower wages.

Like he actually paid them in the first place,

To Sougo and Kagura, however, the ride was very pleasant.

After multiple curses and obscenities had been spewed, the group had reached the control room, and the two Yorozuya idiots had immediately burst through, though not before taking a gasping breath to regain themselves.

There, a rat-faced Amanto was twiddling with the pilot system, standing in the midst of several fallen bodies. When they rushed in, he immediately looked up, alarmed, before his face dawned in realization. _'Is that the spy? I don't like him. Why the hell is it another Amanto?' _Sougo mused to himself, his guarded facade already present.

"Gin-san and I eliminated the rest. How much time do we have left?"

"Ah, yes. Boss just contacted me and told us he was reading to start the procedure of boarding us onto the ship. We have a sufficient enough amount of time. Shall we go?" He started stepping over the bodies, walking past them and heading towards the group. He then pointed a hairy finger towards a side door. "The other exit is over there. I also included a map for you guys, remember? So you didn't have to go directly from all the way to the other side of the ship; there was a shortcut." After a moment of silence, Gin and Shinpachi blanched, and Kagura snorted in amusement.

"...This is your fault, Patsuan. And since when did we have a map?"

Shinpachi decided not to retort, for he was quite fed up with the stupidity of his employer and at this point, just wanted to leave before the ship combusted, along with the entire group at the rate they were going.

Spy-kun led them to an internal docking bay of sorts before rapidly pressing a couple of buttons on a panel beside them. He then took out a contacting device and radioed in, muttering some thing along the lines of _'Boss' _and _'rendezvous'._

Instantaneously, a hatch opened above them and an enormous space ship was seen hovering over their heads.

"This is the part that is going to take a while, so your group can just stay there, Yorozuya-san," Spy-kun explained. After getting a nod of confirmation from Gin, he went back to the panel and started pushing some more seemingly random buttons, all the while muttering occasional directions and receiving orders from the other end of the device.

X

After all protocol had been met, and Kagura was on the brink of falling asleep because of boredom, the space ship had finally descended.

"Oi, China beast. Wake up, or you'll get left behind. There's no _sukonbu_ here, either," Sougo indifferently stated to Kagura, making her jolt up at the sound of her favorite snack, or, lack thereof. She was just about to retort something less than lady-like when a foreign voice interrupted their banter.

"Good work, all of you. You've been a great help, Amanto-kun. And are these the people who were captured? Is the Yato lady your member, Yorozuya-sans? She's quite adorable, different from what I had expected."

Everyone perked up at the sound of his voice, and looked toward the entrance of the ship, where the sound of growing footsteps rebounded against the walls. Sougo and Kagura watched with baited breath, finally releasing it when the silhouette and shadows receded to show the Yorozuya client, donning a grey _hakama _and a sword at his waist. His burgundy, nape length hair swayed as he calmly walked toward the group.

Once he reached them, he cocked his head toward Kagura, Sougo, and Sadaharu, and smiled gently and casually, his onyx eyes softening in mirth before greeting them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm _Himura Teisuke_, the Yorozuya Gin-Chan's client."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if it took longer than usual or wasn't action-packed or had romantic subtleties in them, I wanted this to be more plot-progression based. **

** I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I love reading your kind reviews and I hope you'll stay with me until the end of this story. Next chapter will be posted soon, as always, and constructive criticism is always welcomed :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finally here! It might seem too sudden, but this will be the second to last chapter of this series!**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

Chapter 5

X

To say that Kagura was bored was an understatement. Upon boarding Himura Teisuke's ship a couple of days ago, she had noticed two common occurrences between her group and the staff aboard the merchant ship. Firstly, whenever they saw her at least ten feet within radius of the mess hall, they had immediately steered clear a look of trepidation and underlying disgust on their faces, unless it was absolutely necessary to eat.

Secondly, whenever the young Yato girl approached anyone out of pure boredom, be it Gin-chan or Shinpachi or even a no named staff member, they conveniently made an excuse as to how absolutely unavailable they were or how they were discussing "adult" things too complicated for her. She couldn't have bothered Sadaharu, for her precious pet spent most of its time sleeping to recuperate from the poison, and so her options were to either entertain herself or meddle with her signature parasol, which Spy-kun found, along with Sougo's rusty _katana_, before they boarded.

The only exceptions, however, were Himura Teisuke himself and, shockingly, the Sadist. Kagura would complain to them about her sorrowful woes of loneliness and abandonment, only for Himura to laugh playfully and ruffle her hair, much to her chagrin, or the Sadist to insult her, which always led to an all out brawl where chaos ensued. Oddly enough, when she would find the aforementioned Yorozuya client or he would spot her, the Sadist would conveniently pop up out of nowhere to interrupt the two, almost always snidely remarking about her less than lady-like manners and her beast of an appearance, always managing to catch her attention.

As of the moment, Kagura was lazing about in her room, trying to amuse herself by balancing a fairly thick book atop her head, all the while attempting to twirl around without ever falling or forcing the book to topple off. Granted, she had to admit that it made her look like she was having a spasm than dancing. Gin and Shinpachi had been called to discuss something regarding the job, and she herself had bluntly declined, knowing that being alone in her room with nothing to do was better than actually joining.

Three consecutive raps resounding on her door shocked Kagura, making both the book and her collapse onto the hard floor, resulting in a loud thump and a muttered _'oomph'._ Not long after, the door was harshly slid open, a pair of feet stepping in, and lo and behold, the Prince of the Planet of Sadists, in all of his glory, clad in a green _hakama_, bearing witness to his rival on the ground in a face-plant position, her leg and butt jutting high up in the air and an open book laying lopsided on her head. He stifled a laugh and instead smirked once seeing her pained and annoyed expression.

"Were you trying to summon the rain, China? I can never understand how the brain of an inferior being works," he taunted, his voice fluctuating due to him containing his laughter, amusement and glee clearly evident in his blood-red irises. She busied herself trying to lift herself up and didn't raise to his bait.

Scowling, Kagura tried to use her arms to push herself up, only to feel a heavy pressure on her bottom, forcing her to stay down. Craning her neck upwards, she screamed a protest of indignation when she saw that he had miraculously appeared behind her, his foot pressed against her ass and a sickeningly sadistic smirk donning his face as he loomed above her. She gritted her teeth in contempt and underlying embarrassment, her look promising a cruel demise full of suffering later. This, however, proved futile as he ignored her and a smirk grew on his face.

Sougo raised his foot only to kick it back down, repeatedly pressing it against her ass harshly. His smirk only widened further, a true Prince of Sadist's features on his deceivingly bishounen face.

"Bastard Sadist! Get your nasty foot off of me! I'll shoot you full of holes!"

"Oh? A servant should never speak against her master. I thought you knew that already, China. Would you like me to educate you again?" He threatened, having way too much enjoyment in teasing her.

The moment he lifted his foot up again, however, was the moment he realized his fatal mistake. Kagura quickly took the advantage of it by using her right leg to swiftly sweep him off the foot not already on her ass, not wasting even a precious second as she tackled him to the ground, her insanely powerful grip on his flaxen locks. He howled in indescribable pain, yelling and cursing obscenities at her.

"Let fucking go, China beast! Your species' mating rituals won't work on me!"

"Like the most powerful race in the universe would actually settle with a pathetic human who can't even admit his own damn insecurities!"

They bickered, their voices steadily raising in volume. Sougo then used his arms to grab her wrists and pulled her away, only to spin her around so her back was facing him. He then proceeded to lower himself and tighten his arms around her neck in a death grip as he placed his foot near her upper body for support. Kagura's arms flailed uselessly while she tried to grasp anything around her to use as leverage. To make it worse, he thought it a brilliant idea to sit on her while he was practically choking her to death. Her protests only seemed to further escalate in volume when his ass tentatively touched hers.

So of course it was to be expected that when Himura Teisuke walked into the room to deliver some news to the Yorozuya member, only to see the Shinsengumi officer literally on top of her, suffocating her, he halted in bafflement, clearly believing the worst to have happened to the young lady. _'Or maybe, this is some strange S&M play she's involved in,' _he mused.

"...Is now not a good time? I can come back later," he suggested, the amusement in his onyx orbs laced with a hint of caution and confusion. At his smooth, baritone voice, both Kagura and Sougo perked up, their reactions completely different. While the former widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, indicating her curiosity as to what he was going to say, the latter instead narrowed his eyes and indiscreetly glared at him, blood-red orbs sharp and guarded.

Deciding to ignore the young man practically trying to murder him with his eyes, Himura proceeded to tell the duo situated on the rough _tatami _floor anyways.

"I've arranged a banquet tonight because we'll be landing on Earth by early morning, and of course you're all more than welcome to join. Our chefs are very renowned for their ability to whip up basically anything from scratch. It'll be in the mess hall at the usual time," he informed, casually walking closer to the pair, making the dynamic duo to pull apart, Sougo reluctantly and Kagura in relief. When he came within two feet of them, he bent-down to eye level and ruffled her hair before lightly bopping her on the nose with a slim finger.

"And even you will have trouble keeping up with my chefs, Kagura-chan." His eyes glinted playfully and mischievously. However, the Yato girl only smiled brightly, her cerulean orbs flashing in eagerness, for unsurprisingly, the only words she registered were _'banquet' _and _'welcome'. _Before she could respond with her usual cheery attitude, Sougo's hand shot out from the side and roughly grabbed her cheek, pulling it harshly and earning a disgruntled string of incoherent mutters and curses from Kagura, who immediately twisted her head towards him. He only threw an indifferent glance her way and pulled even harder, causing her to yelp sharply. He then turned his head to Himura, irritation laced in his features, and stared at him intensely. Although the slightly older man wasn't fazed in the least, he did straighten himself and backed off, turning on his heel an heading toward the doors.

"I'm looking forward to our last celebration together, Okita-kun, Kagura-chan." He smiled warmly before walking out and gently sliding the doors closed, his clothes swaying behind him with every movement. After making sure that he wasn't in the vicinity anymore, Sougo finally redirected his attention back to his rival, trying her damn hardest to escape his grasp, only for it to backfire and for him to pull and pinch harder.

"I'll let you go if you plead and beg. Don't forget the _'Master' _that goes with that too, China," he taunted mercilessly, delighting in the way her face contorted into one of utter loathing and contempt. However, he was so focused on her expression that he didn't notice the well-aimed kick to his crotch until he felt the searing pain in his nether regions and promptly released her, howling in agony and rolling on the floor, groaning and grasping his bundle in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Damn you...how the hell can you kick so hard, you beast?!" Her irritated expression slowly morphed into a devious smirk, one not unlike the one Sougo himself threw her away. She was looming directly above his hunched frame, the light reflecting shadows unto her features, making her all the more intimidating.

Abruptly, Kagura gripped his sandy brown locks by the scalp, causing him to yelp sharply and highly, much to her amusement. She then all but practically dragged him to the doors by his head, slid them open, and launched him out of her room, making him fall onto the floor, his ass taking most of the impact and causing him to wince. Thee last view he saw was of her sticking her tongue out at him before the sliding doors shut with an echoing thump.

_'What has her panties in a bunch? She'd usually just insult me right back,' _Sougo wondered. Wordlessly, he straightened himself and dusted off his clothes, stole a brief glance at where his rival once stood, and turned around to head back to his own sleeping quarters, all the while gently massaging his aching scalp.

X

As the Yorozuya trio entered the mess hall, they were met with a boisterous cluster of both human and Amanto alike crowded around a long dining table, the usual ones set away, chatting endlessly and joyously, clearly relaxed and content. The youngest member's eyes brightened and she gasped in awe as she saw an ostentatiously long line of chefs along the back of the room, carrying covered trays upon trays of what she immediately assumed as food. Shinpach and Gintoki smiled slightly at the sight of their precious member literally drooling, the barely contained excitement in her eyes evident.

However, a short rap on her head made her grunt in shock, the older members of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan sighing in exasperation at who just bopped her on the head. Already knowing it was too good to be true, she looked up, only to face the aforementioned person's deadpan expression.

The proclaimed Prince of Sadists, captain of the Shinsengumi's First Division, her number one rival _and _bully, Okita Sougo, standing nonchalantly before her.

"I see you still have the mannerisms of a gorilla," he mocked, watching as she snapped out of her trance and focused her attention on him, a scowl outlining her deceivingly delicate features.

"If anyone's the gorilla, it's you, Stupid Sadist. Hasn't your hairy-assed primate of a dad's taught you to never insult a lady?" She insulted him right back, all the while sticking a pinky up her nose, a habit she picked up on from her sugar-obsessed surrogate father. Sougo stared in disgust and was about to retort on that when Himura spoke up from the front of the table, where he was previously seated, opting to stand to announce to everyone the start of the banquet. His strong voice carried and echoed throughout the large mess hall, quieting everyone as he gave his greeting announcement.

"Now that our guests of honor, the members of Yorozuya Gin-Chan, have finally arrived, I can whole-heartedly say that we've all been waiting for this to start. Our wonderful chefs worked painstakingly hard to cook a full dinner course for us. Now let's dig in!" Himura gave a shout of approval before the entire crowd merrily joined in an uproar, laughing and motioning for the group not already seated to come over.

Sougo took this as his signal to leave, his trademark deadpan expression still on his face. When everyone was fully situated, the uniformed chefs started stepping forward quickly and gracefully, all in unison, delivering everyone an eagerly awaited tray of food. Within seconds, the entire room was swirling with the pleasant aroma of the mouth-watering food. While some wanted to savor the light taste of it melting and invoking their taste buds, others opted to heartily grab anything and everything on their plate, swallowing bite after bite.

As expected, Kagura was one of them. In fact, she preferred grabbing every piece of food in her general vicinity, _including _others'. Knowing fully well the extent of her seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach, Shinpachi and Gintoki wisely dispersed themselves throughout the crowd, sitting away from each other, yet still enjoying the meals. Likewise, Sougo was seated on the other side of where the young Yato lady was, which was near the front, but a couple of seats to her right. He stayed silently, however, and only focused his attention on his meal.

That is, until Himura, the host himself, leaned over and addressed the aforementioned Yato girl and his head snapped up and immediately directed his gaze toward the two. He glowered at the slightly older man when he chuckled aloud at her ballooned cheeks stuffed with food and offered a napkin. Sougo clenched his fist when she ignored him, only for the bastard to laugh even harder and gently dab her mouth with it anyways. However, he did snicker at the man's bemused expression when Kagura almost mistook his hand for the content she carelessly into her mouth and would have chomped on his fingers if not for him quickly leaning back.

Kagura, after finally noticing the person in front of her, abruptly stopped everything she was doing and stared at Himura with a blank expression, squirrel cheeks and all. Suddenly, she reached over onto his tray and snatched a piece of bread away, much to his and Sougo's confusion. Without warning, she pressed the bread to said host's name and pushed its way into his mouth, his baffled expression ever-present, but this time, he was chewing on the food thoughtfully.

"If you have time to do that, then you should spend it eating. Mama always told me that people, men especially, need proper nourishment and food to grow properly," Kagura explained. At this point, she was already seated comfortably in her seat again and was busy trying to stuff herself full once more. Sougo almost broke his eating utensil when he saw a wisp of a foreign emotion flash briefly across the older man's face. He willed himself to look away before either one of the two could catch him observing their scene just then and returned back to his meal, picking at it redundantly.

The rest of the banquet was a flurry of heavenly aromas, boisterous laughter, and the occasional high-pitched, off key singing. Hell, at one point, Kagura jumped onto the table and started stomping on it haphazardly, demanding in her obnoxiously childish and energetic voice for more food, causing quite a lot of embarrassment for both Gin and Shinpachi, but only eliciting a spontaneous chuckle from the crowd and chefs alike.

Unbeknownst to all of them, however, a certain flaxen-haired Shinsengumi captain had slipped away near the beginning of the main course. No one questioned his sudden disappearance, for they were too occupied laughing, chatting, and drinking the night away, savoring the last bits of euphoria before they had to part ways in the early morning. Of course, the only person who indeed had seen him leave was Himura Teisuke himself, a subtle frown donning his _bishounen _features, yet he refrained from commenting or calling out to him, for fear of ruining the jovial mood, instead opting to stare at his retreating figure.

X

The banquet had ended in the wee hours of the night, with only a limited time until they arrived back into the Earth's atmosphere. Content and fully drunk, Gintoki had bid Kagura and Shinpachi goodnight as they were about to leave to their respective sleeping quarters.

However, the Yorozuya boss had been quite tipsy and hadn't even taken a full step yet before he collapsed to the ground, viciously hurling up a storm of the remnants of his dinner and some other disgustingly foreign substance the remaining two members were keen on not discovering what. Shinpachi frowned in disapproval as he hoisted the silver-permed samurai by the arms, tossing an apologetic smile at Kagura before tarting to tread away from her, a seemingly lifeless Gin on his shoulders.

"Sorry, Kagura-chan, I have to take our useless employer back to his room. It's too bad your's is on the other side of the ship, what with the male and female sleeping areas, and whatnot," he called back, reprimanding the drunkard shortly after.

The Yato girl only shouted enthusiastically in response and turned around to start heading back to her quarters as well. Before she could, though, Himura stepped out of the hall and spotted her, calling out to her and hastily walking to where she was, his usual smile on his face.

"Kagura-chan! I'm glad you enjoyed the banquet! May I walk with you?" He asked politely, finally having caught up with her.

"Do whatever you want. You're the leader, right?" She said casually and indifferently, causing the man to chuckle before he uttered a "will do" and walked alongside her. Along the way, they made small talk, ranging from hobbies and interests to the newest brand of _sukonbu _being released.

They quickly approached the door to her room and she faced him and grinned widely.

"Thanks, Bishie guy. Don't let any mutant cockroaches into your room, it's not going to turn out nice." Without waiting for his response, Kagura leisurely slid the doors open and skipped in. She was about to close them when a hand snapped out and held them in place tightly. Confused, she craned her neck back to look at Himura, only to be met with his obscured eyes, shadowed by his burgundy hair. His head was downcast and his features were indistinguishable. The aura he emanated seemed to have completely changed, becoming less carefree and more _menacing._

Time seemed to slow as she observed him, her expression quickly morphing into one of consternation while surreptitiously positioning herself into a guarded stance. Her precious Gin-chan had already warned her beforehand about the deceivingly charming men who were nothing but horny beasts when they were exposed.

When Himura finally glanced up, Kagura's suspicions were confirmed as she recognized the hungry, predatory-like grin etched wide across his face, his normally kind onyx eyes now a hardened steel, glinting dangerously in the light. When he took a step into her room, she tried to react. However, just as she was about to move, a crippling sensation spread through her entire legs, sending her to the floor on her knees. Rage overcame her features as she pulled her arm back, preparing to deliver a blow, only for the same excruciating pain to shoot up her arms, the agony quickly enveloping her as she tried to take a step back, for fighting against him was near impossible, only for her to stumble and topple to the floor, her head and back landing hard on the _futon _she forgot to put away. The anguish she felt slowly diminished into a dull pang, only for a more frightening, more familiar sensation of numbness already paralyzing her. With a start, her mind instinctively remembered her time as that Rat-Face bastard's prisoner.

_'He couldn't have-!'_

Himura's grin couldn't have grown any more sinister.

Slowly, triumphantly, he sauntered over to her form, most likely reveling in the fact that he finally had her within his grasp. Kagura tried to flail her arms, only for them to, unsurprisingly, disobey her. When she tried to scream out, a sudden thirst overcame her and crawled up her throat at an alarming rate. Not even a sound came out.

"How naïve of you to actually think you can do something, Kagura-chan. It's taken years for me to develop such an effective poison that even a Yato, the universe's strongest clan, would fall to. Unlike that foolish Amanto group and their pathetic drugs, I noticed every little detail, every discrepancy, every shortcoming, and revised it, over and over again. By then, it was just a simple matter to develop an antidote to the poison they administered to you and later injected mine."

_'How the hell did he get it into my system?!'_

Sensing Kagura's dismay, Himura only chuckled and his sinister eyes momentarily glinted.

"When your precious _Gin-chan _came to me, and I had discovered you were connected to that idiotic group, I knew I just found my first test subject. I really have to thank my astounding chefs for flawlessly slipping the poison into your dinner tray, shouldn't I? And not only that, because of your raucous group, I was able to get rid of a thorn in my side. Those drug addicts have really put a dent in my business. _Lucky you,_" he sarcastically sneered, all the while leaning over her immobile frame, encasing her by placing his arms on either side of her head. She hissed in pain when he suddenly hovered over her ear and bit the lobe. Hard.

"Three hours. This hell of a drug wears off in three hours. It's not meant to kill, but it gives me more than enough time to taint such a beautiful, blooming flower. I heard you were beaten within an inch of your life when you were poisoned. Hah! This is way more _satisfying, _wouldn't you agree? To be able to boast that I had bested and defeated a Yato would further add to my list of accomplishments; how exciting." Himura's malicious features suddenly formed into one of thought. "Oh, and that Yorozuya boss and the Glasses brat won't save you this time. I've already dealt with them," he added as an afterthought. He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a capped container, waving it in front of her.

_'Laxatives?! No! Gin-chan! Shinpachi! How could that fucker!' _She feared for the two of them, since she knew just how terrifying and life-scarring it was when a Sadist pooped.

True to Himura's words, elsewhere, in the lavatories farthest from them, Gin and Shinpachi occupied two stalls adjacent to each other, woken up by a relatively loud gurgle and a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Simultaneously, two _plops _could be heard, followed by a strange splashing noise. After a while, the glasses boy of the two heard a ruffle and could just imagine his boss reaching for the paper. However, the rustling stopped shortly after it had started.

"Patsuan... the paper god has forsaken me..."

Back to their female member's predicament, she could only hiss in annoyance as she watched the man looming above her smirk and chuckle lowly, her cerulean orbs warped in absolute loathing and disgust. Just like Rat-Face, when Himura saw the expression, she immediately felt a sharp sting across her cheek as his fingers connected with her face as he scowled at her. However, the superior, triumphant smirk he donned on earlier quickly replaced it again. He lowered himself onto her without hesitation and nuzzled his nose into her neck, much to her revulsion. She could only flinch and brace herself for the oncoming shame and utter despise she was going to feel, all the while wishing death and hell for the person in front of her.

"You're such a fine specimen..." Himura breathed out, before standing up and unsheathing his _katana_, promptly directing it at the doors behind them. His head tilted to the side as he looked over his shoulder.

"Isn't that right, Shinsengumi-kun?"

The doors immediately slammed open, partly ripped out of their frames. Kagura's bafflement could only increase as she saw her number one rival and bully, an extreme sadist to the core, _the _Okita Sougo leaning nonchalantly against the entrance to her room, a _katana _in his grasp.

His scarlet orbs were burning with a desire to kill.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5! I apologize if it was way too late. I was actually supposed to post it yesterday but certain circumstances made it impossible, so sorry about that. Anywhoozums, leave a review if you want, I'm always looking for new ways to improve! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura**

**Rating: T (Explicit Language and Mentions of Explicit Content)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki**

**A/N: I'm so grateful for all of your encouraging comments! Here is the last installment, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Being Kidnapped Isn't Fun

Chapter 6

X

The sharp clang of steel against steel resonated throughout the room, causing sparks to fly in all directions. Kagura could only gaze, tantalized; allured, as Himura and Sougo gracefully and skillfully swung at each other, a mesh of glinting silver and the flurry of two bodies in the midst of battle the only thing visible. They swept at each other, always trying to gain the upper hand, their _katana _swiftlyslicing through the air in perfect arcs before clashing once more, straining from the force of the two wielders.

She easily discerned the absolute concentration etched on both of their faces; they blocked out every nuisance and interference, wholly focused on the opponent in front of them, slashing and blocking the attacks that rained down. Too many times has she donned the exact same expression on her pale face that it was a simple task to distinguish it on another person.

It was a blur as they confronted each other time and time again, the _katana _serving as the only form of communication between the two, slashing and swinging haphazardly, yet at the same time seamlessly. Occasionally, in a rare lapse of judgment, either Himura or Sougo would react too slowly, and the result was a successful strike by the hands of their opponent, blood instantaneously splattering against the _tatami, _staining it a deep crimson flower. Slowly but steadily, however, their attacks gradually weakened and decreased, for fatigue and injury were starting to creep up on them. Their once perfect swings started to deteriorate, and each side found it increasingly harder to refrain from collapsing.

Kagura observed Himura and Sougo as they moved in synchronization, yet missed all of their strikes, their irregular panting and gasping filling the room at a painfully alarming rate. The stench of both dried and fresh blood permeated the air and for once, she truly felt incapable of changing anything as they duked it out with each other. _'How long has it been since they started fighting? They're pretty damn even right now. At this rate, the Sadist will never gain the advantage,' _she mused to herself, not realizing that she was actually fretting over her long-time rival.

She watched as blood pooled and dripped around his feet, flowing freely from the gashes and cuts marring his body and face, inflicted by the very person who had welcomed them aboard and made them feel at home only a few days ago. Likewise, Himura was in a similar position, hunching over and panting heavily. It was clear the previously tight grip they had on their weapons had loosened. In the span of a little over what felt like two hours, the two young lads were bleeding profusely and covered in sweat.

After Himura regained his breath, albeit momentarily, he immediately charged towards Sougo's right, _katana _exposed and pointed at him, flashing dangerously. Kagura watched with bated breath as she saw said person lift his own weapon in retaliation. That was, until a tiny, _almost _unnoticeable silver glint coming from the older man's right side caught her attention. A brief, surging flash of panic and something foreign welled up in her and she willed, forced, _begged _her body to comply.

"Oi! To your left, Sadist!"

Sougo barely had enough time to heed her warning when he himself saw the glint as well. Hastily, he blocked the oncoming blade from his right while simultaneously trying to swing his body away from the hidden dagger that the bastard had pulled out of his sleeve. However, he was a second too late and felt the metal pierce his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. Nonetheless, he was still relieved, as a vital organ would have been struck if not for him dodging the surprise attack.

Ignoring the pulsing ache in his shoulder, he used his free hand to swat Himura's hand that was wielding the dagger away, causing a flash of confusion to register on the man's face. Taking that as a chance, he quickly pulled back his free arm and uppercut his opponent square in the jaw. Himura reeled back in shock and pain and Sougo used that momentum to knock aside the man's _katana _with his own and plunging it deep into his stomach, earning him a disgruntled scream. He leaned down to the other man's hunched form and whispered into his ear.

"Even this won't be enough to appease my anger. You damn well better brace yourself, slimy fucker," he hissed quietly, all the while discreetly glancing at Kagura's immobile form on the _futon, _a burning rage enveloping his being and showing through his startling crimson orbs.

After coughing up blood, Himura, seemingly unaffected by the threat, sardonically smiled and stared at Sougo, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Big threat coming from someone who can't even get a girl to notice him. Petty ideals like camaraderie and foolish love aren't enough to defeat me, brat." To make his point clear, he even smirked and grasped the blade of Sougo's _katana, _still thrust inside his body, and slowly inched it out of himself, momentarily stunning said wielder of the weapon. With a final explosive burst, Himura yanked the blade out and pushed his opponent away.

Kagura watched the strange proceedings in front of her, perplexed as to why the two were suddenly sitting on the ground, panting and gasping for breath. She could clearly see the former Yorozuya client's expression, warped into one of pain, yet smirking for some odd reason. Her savor, although she admitted this begrudgingly, didn't show any emotion, as his face was obscured, and any indication as to what he was feeling was the abrupt shaking of his shoulders after a still moment.

Sougo surprised both occupants of the room when he chuckled, the cause of his shaking, soon escalating into a bellowing laughter, clutching his stomach with the less injured arm. After he ceased, he looked up at Himura, a mix of amusement and annoyance etched on his face, if that was even possible.

"Love? Camaraderie? What drug are you inhaling, you perverted lolicon?Listen here, I'm going to clear something up for you. This girl," he stated, pointing to Kagura whilst talking. "Is my prey. I will be the one to defeat her; I will be the one to overpower her; I will be the one to take everything away from her first, understand? Why the hell would I love my rival? Why in the actual fuck would I consider her strong enough to be my comrade? _I'm _going to be the one to kill her someday." He brusquely stated everything with his trademark deadpan facade, secretly reveling in the fact that he had caught the older man off guard with that.

_'I'll kill that bastard one day! I'll make sure he burns in the deepest pits of Hell! How dare he insult me, the Queen of Kabukichou!' _Kagura fumed as she glared daggers at him, already envisioning the moment she jammed her parasol down his throat and ended his pathetic human life once and for all. If not for her being unable to move, she would have already bashed the Sadist's head in with her bare fists.

"Oh? Is that a challenge, Shinsengumi-kun?" The slightly older man mocked, staring at him intently.

"What happened to Okita-kun, you perverted lolicon?"

They kept taunting each other back and forth as the slowly raised themselves off the ground, Himura grasping his abandoned _katana _and Sougo dusting off his clothes. When they had both straightened and quieted, they face each other, the utmost concentration and confidence etched on their features. Slowly, Himura and Sougo lifted their respective weapons and poised to attack, knowing that that was the final strike; the one that was to determine the victor.

If not for Kagura's trained Yato eyes, which were naturally fine-tuned to the very specifics of every battle, she would have missed the simultaneous swing of their _katana, _the accentuated arc that seemingly ripped and contorted the very fabric of space and air around them, and the final moments when the two clashed in a maelstrom of metal and strikes, separating just as quickly, opposite their starting position.

Everything seemed to have halted altogether as she witnessed everything in awe, feeling very much like an outsider to the magnificently intense battle happening before her very eyes. Although she hated the Sadist's guts with her entire being, she had to admit that as a fellow rival, he was on par with her when it came to fighting. _'That is, when I decide to go easy on him,' _she silently boasted to herself.

Snapping her attention back to the proceedings before her, she immediately noticed that the two were standing ramrod still, not moving an inch. Even their earlier raspy gasps and pants for breath seemed to have ceased, a slight rise and fall of their chests the only thing she could catch.

After what seemed like an eternity, she saw Himura sheathe his _katana, _a menacing grin etched on his face. Kagura assumed the worst and watched on in trepidation and anger as he started to chuckle, which soon turned into a hearty laugh at the same time Sougo collapsed on his knees, struggling for air. The standing young man opened his mouth, mimicking the movement of saying something, only to abruptly cough up blood. Without warning, he toppled over, blood spurting out of his back in a broken arc of splatters and the all too distinguishing shade of crimson.

"Tch...damn brat...burn in hell..." Himura brokenly murmured, gurgling and choking on his own blood. His brilliantly hard, onyx eyes quickly dulled and softened, his previously cocky smile replaced by a perpetual look of irritation, staring at Sougo from over his shoulder before his grey orbs finally fluttered close. A still moment passed where only the wheezing and coughing of a final victor's desperate struggle to live filled the air as said addressed man tried to regain his breath and steady himself.

At the same moment, Kagura felt a slight twitch in her fingers and toes. It was light; barely a flutter, but it was there nonetheless. The concern and trepidation she felt earlier as the result of thinking selflessly quickly diminished, making room for euphoria and relief, the arising emotions increasing tenfold when she was able to lift a petite finger.

_'It's already been three hours? Is the effect finally wearing off? Wait a second... then why was I able to yell out to Sadist earlier? Was the poison not effective enough?' _Unanswered questions kept plaguing her addled mind at once. Although the poison was wearing off, she still felt sluggish and couldn't feel most of her body, so it was most likely going to take a while before the effects of the poison completely diminished.

A rustling in front of Kagura caught her attention. Sougo had just propped himself up and was shuffling to where she was laying. She felt more pissed than relieved when she saw the cocky, triumphant smirk planted on his face. He then dropped down and loomed over her, his fingers hovering over her face.

Much to her bewilderment, any sentiment of cheeky arrogance on his features were wiped off, replacing them with his usual deadpan expression. What surprised her, though, was the hint of cautious concern etched deep within his irises, barely noticeable. Hesitantly, she reached out with her hands and tentatively touched the tips of his fingers with her own, shaking slightly due to the lingering poison in her system, which limited her movements. His blood red orbs widened in surprise instantly. Kagura furrowed her brows as she talked.

"S-Sadist... I refuse... to be... in your debt," she uttered, mentally cursing at how restrained she felt. Sougo stared at her for a while, his eyes half-lidded and uncharacteristically soft. He placed more pressure on her fingers with his own and opened his mouth, seemingly about to say something when another voice interrupted, breaking the silence. She heard the familiar click of a gun and saw the outline of the barrel pressed against the back of her rival's head.

"Don't you dare fucking move, you rotten murderer."

Sougo's scarlet orbs immediately narrowed and hardened. His entire body tensed up and his slightly open mouth closed into a firm line. He clicked his tongue as both Kagura and he recognized the looming figure and his familiar voice.

"How sly of you. It really befits your title, Spy-kun," he sardonically replied, not once inclining his head. The Amanto faced the both of them, and revealed his rat-like face. Kagura was the only one who witnessed the desperate, manic-filled look spreading in his beady orbs as he pointed the weapon against Sougo's head. However, when he spoke, the aforementioned young man instantaneously caught on to his reluctance and caution.

"You just hesitated, Amanto. A desperate bastard like you will never be able to kill me." Sougo taunted mercilessly, paying no heed that he himself was actually quite bruised and battered. Not to mention, the person threatening him seemed quite unstable at the moment, and, if provoked enough, might hastily press the trigger. In fact, once he uttered those words, something seemed to snap inside the rat-faced Amanto and his eyes filled with rage.

"Shut the fuck up! You're not in any position to say crap! I can't kill you, you say?" He chuckled lowly. His deranged eyes expressed mirth and mockery. "I'm the one holding a damn _gun _to your head! Hah! I'll shoot you dead right now! Burn in the depths of hell, bastard!" Sougo could only wait, barely able to react in time as he felt the Amanto hover his shaking fingers over the trigger. He was a millisecond away from pressing on it when suddenly, Spy-kun howled in agony. Soon after, he felt the pressure of the barrel lift off his head, the gun dropping to the ground with a resounding _thump_.

Sougo looked over his shoulder, and to say that he was flabbergasted was an understatement. Behind him, Spy-kun was kneeling on the ground, cupping his mangled, arm-free shoulder tightly and screaming curses and obscenities. His bloodied arm laid on the ground in front of him, sliced off and bent at an odd angle, the dropped gun not far away. Two _katana_ jutted out beside both sides of his head, each pointed toward him, one dripping with fresh blood. The owners of said weapons were, much to Sougo's dismay, quite familiar to him.

"Don't move, you're surrounded. It's the Shinsengumi. You guys are under arrest for the production and distributing of illegal substances, " a voice rasped out, him being the one who sliced the Amanto's arm off. Sougo immediately blanched at hearing it, a look of disbelief and annoyance etched on his marred face.

Standing right there, in front of the doorway, acting like such damn heroes_, _were the infamous Shinsengumi's Commander and Vice-Commander themselves, there to save the day. Behind the two, the Yorozuya _Danna _and Glasses were hunched over and clutching their stomachs, looking quite pained. _'Dammit, that mayo bastard's here too,' _he inwardly sulked, his mood dampening at the thought that he was rescued by a mayonnaise-loving nicotine addict who had an uncanny habit of rolling his "R's".

"Sougo! Don't you fear, son! Mommy and Daddy are here to save you!" Kondo yelled out, sniffling all the while, completely ruining the cool image he had earlier.

"Oi, who did you say was this brat's mom?! I would never raise such an impudent thing!" Hijikata retaliated, the two of them more focused on yelling at each other than the actual enemy, still kneeling on the ground. Sougo became increasingly irritated; he should have expected something like this was going to happen. However, the voice closest to him spoke up, snapping him out of his reverie and making him turn back at Kagura, who had spoken up.

"Damn... I couldn't... get to...bash someone's head in... this entire time," she muttered, a look of annoyance and mock regret on her face. Sougo stared at her and then chuckled. For once, she was not the cause of his developing migraine that spread way too quickly for his tastes.

"Just this once, China, I'll let you bash my head in all you want later. But you damn well better add that to the long list of debts you owe me," he stated, smirking at the way her eyes instantly filled with contempt and annoyance.

"What's the point then? You sadistic bastard," she responded, trying to glare at him, only for it to look like a slight furrow of her brows and a pout. Much to Sougo's utter disbelief and denial, he found it quite adorable, however, and would have teased her for it if not for the other people present. The Yorozuya _Danna's _voice interrupted them, causing Kagura to avert her gaze to her surrogate father.

"Don't you... hah... worry Kagura... heehh... Gin-chan is here... to save your innocent... youth... hah," the boss wheezed out, still clamping tight onto his stomach, which gurgled after he said it, causing the man to involuntarily jut his butt out and use his free hand to cover his bottom. Next to him, the straight man of their trio was in a similar position, a queasy look on his face. _'My heroic saviors...' _Kagura thought sarcastically, an unamused expression painted on her face.

An echoing groan quickly dissipated the atmosphere the group was amidst. Spy-kun was trying to surreptitiously inch forward towards the gun. An agonized, deformed grimace was etched on his rat-like features, laced with desperation and a glint of manic glee. Before he could, however, a booted foot kicked the weapon out of reach and a flash of metal permeated his vision before a sharp blade made its way to his throat, stopping him in his tracks. In his peripheral, he saw the brazen, gorilla-like one looming above him, _katana _in hand and ready to strike the killing blow if necessary.

"You think two people can destroy this _entire _ship?! Don't get too full of yourselves, cocky bastards! We'll murder all of you fuckers before any one of you pathetic Earthlings even try to take a step outside!" He screamed, his blood lusting orbs dilating in exacerbation.

"Who the hell told _you _there was only two of us?" Hijikata chimed in, making the Amanto focus on him

"The moment our radars started beeping, we gathered every men in the Shinsengumi and hauled ass here, bastard. We have this entire ship surrounded. All of your comrades have been captured and taken into custody by our experienced men. How does it feel to know that you're the only one doing jack shit, hm?" He addressed the flailing Amanto with his deadpan, all business tone, intermingling a hint of mockery in as well. After hearing that, the poor rat-faced bastard looked speechless, only gaping in shock and utter hopelessness. His expression soon morphed into one of rage and disbelief, opening his mouth to scream something out.

With a flick of Hijikata's fingers, dozens of uniform clad officers barged in, perfectly synchronized, and immediately engulfed the room in thundering footfalls. Within seconds they had hauled Spy-kun onto his feet and tied him up, preventing any further movement. The Amanto realized a second too late and started to thrash around, flailing his arm and legs in futile. When his efforts were fruitless, he resorted to screaming his throat raw, yelling every obscenity he knew at the officers, cursing and threatening to dance on their graves when they dropped dead.

Soon, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the hallway as he was ushered out diminished, a growing silence replacing it thereafter. Kondo cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Well then, I guess that's that," he stated, only to be met by a pregnant pause.

Desperate, he looked to his Vice Commander for help, only to find out that the chain smoker had already whipped out a cigarette and his trusty mayonnaise lighter, and was inhaling the addicting nicotine. He glanced toward the Yorozuya men in hopes of them breaking the tense atmosphere, but they looked on the verge to faint themselves. He observed them with a blank expression as they silently nodded to each other before dashing off to relieve the uncomfortable feeling in their bowels. _'Why the hell did we bring them here anyways...?' _he silently mulled to himself.

"Oi. Hold up, Hijikata bastard," Sougo abruptly started, momentarily shocking everyone still present in the room. The addressed man merely gazed in the direction of his fellow officer. "What the hell do you mean by radar? We have radars here? And they beep?" The younger man stared at Hijikata intently, waiting for an answer. The mayo addict couldn't help but notice how he was unconsciously leaning protectively over the China girl, his fingers slightly hovering over her still immobile frame. Ignoring that, the vice commander pulled a device out of his pocket and waved it in front of Sougo.

"I had a feeling you were going to get into more trouble than the actual task itself had. Knowing you and your uncanny habit of taking on every damn thing by yourself, I had Yamazaki secretly place a tracking device on you, since you probably won't listen to a damn thing I say on the walkie-talkie, we went with this idea." He paused and pointed to the device, which had a screen. A dot was seen pulsating lightly on it, emitting a faint _'beep' _noise.

"About a week ago, the transmission ceased altogether and the search party we sent near your location couldn't find any trace of you. The only clue we had regarding your whereabouts that the trading group you were assigned to deal with was made up of only Amanto. Our suspicions were confirmed when the signal started to react again and was beeping like crazy not long ago. Luckily we were still in the area, and so our men rushed here and we followed the signal to where we found you. Be grateful, lazy brat. I had to deal with sniffling First Division members all week," Hijikata finished, huffing in annoyance.

"That's low, even for you, Hijikata-san. Going out of your way to stalk me,an innocent police officer, just because you didn't trust me. I'm hurt." Sougo said indifferently, watching the man in front of him getting riled up, to the point where he was cursing and threatening to blow up Sougo's precious eye mask. He observed in amusement as he saw his superior huffing and pointing at him when he was done with his usual rant.

"Do you think we really have time for such childish tantrums, Hijikata-san? You should get your priorities straight," he mocked again, a sadistic glint in his eyes. When Hijikata opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted. "Anyways, we should get out of of this ship first. China girl over here just passed out, if you guys hadn't noticed yet." His features returned to his normal deadpan expression and pointed to Kagura, who had her eyes shut and was snoring lightly, still sprawled on the _futon_.

"Oh! That's right! Toshi, gather the men and tell them to bring the cars over. I'll handle these two, and look for that no good silver haired perm head and my future brother-in-law!" Kondo yelled out enthusiastically while winking at them, no doubt the Glasses' older sister on their gorilla of a Commander's mind. His Vice Commander didn't say anything, merely glanced at the group, and turned around and walked away, a puff of smoke trailing behind him.

"We'll patch you guys up when we get out, although it's going to be temporary until we get back to Edo and the hospital. Hopefully, you'll make it and the Shinsengumi won't have to plan any funerals," Kondo informed, already leaning down to Sougo and wrapping an arm around his frame, supporting him. He was just about to do likewise to Kagura when Gin and Shinpachi finally returned, indicated by the heavy complaints of being given laxatives and never trusting young, handsome men ever again.

When they appeared in the doorway, a white tuft of fur suddenly popped out as well. _'The Yorozuya pet?' _The remaining two Shinsengumi members questioned simultaneously. Upon further inspection, they saw that the two Yorozuya men were gripping onto the giant dog's body, which was surprisingly motionless, and was tugging the beast along. Sadaharu's eyes were closed and he seemed to be emitting light snores and whines.

"We found this gigantic pain in the ass on our way back. Don't worry Sofa-kun, Gorilla, we'll handle that equally annoying pain in the ass girl too. You tax robbers said you were driving us back to Edo, so that includes this enormous, snot nosed dog," Gin huffed out, all the while picking his nose with a neutral expression on his face. Before said Gorilla could protest, the Glasses of the group had already placed Kagura on his back and they were carrying both pet and owner towards the exit.

The all-knowing silver haired samurai, however, did catch the younger flaxen haired officer's hand twitch and slightly reach out to where his surrogate daughter had been, as if trying to take her back. Deciding to ignore that, he turned forward again and all but dragged the beast of a dog along, its giant paw draped over his shoulder.

* * *

Broken fragments of a conversation and wisps of inaudible murmuring slowly awakened both Kagura and Sougo. Albeit conscious, their surroundings felt like murky water and darkness filled their vision. The strangely familiar voices seemed to echo around the vicinity, yet were still alluring and relaxing.

"Tch... brats... annoying... tsundere... get married already..." A strong, brazen sounding voice started, coming from what seemed to be in front of them, but they were too groggy to recall who it belonged to. The sweet temptation of slumber was beckoning to them again, and they couldn't help but fall for it, for their aching muscles needed much rest and recuperation.

And so the rest of the world seemed to fade into nothingness once more as they quickly fell asleep again, a distinct warmth spreading throughout their bodies and an intoxicating scent filling their senses.

Hijikata, Gin, and Shinpachi observed in silence as the dynamic duo slept, their calm, even breaths coming out simultaneously. Kagura's head was resting on Sougo's shoulder, while his chin rested on her head. Their arms and legs were entangled in a mass of limbs and they were leaning against each other, sleeping without a care in the world.

A few hours prior, the whole lot of the Shinsengumi officers as well as the Yorozuya trio started heading back to Edo, Hijikata being the unfortunate one tasked of taking responsibility for driving them home safely. Although he initially protested vehemently, he soon resigned his fate and exasperatedly glared at the silver haired samurai, much to his amusement.

The moment he had started driving, Sougo had immediately dozed off. Heaven knows how they got into that position in the first place. While Shinpachi sat on the other side of them, mulling over how much of a useless third wheel he felt like, Hijikata and Gin were very much grateful for the fact that they had evaded a possibly life-threatening brawl now that the two monsters were peacefully slumbering.

As they drove on, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, every occupant awake in the car made a mental note to hide the sleeping pair's trademark purple parasol and bazooka later.

There was going to be hell to pay once they awoke.

_Fin._


End file.
